


TRACK SIX 一 middle of the night

by 00zens



Series: all about luv [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, donghyuck and chenle are just mentioned, except its not Really love yet they're in very strong Like :(, jaemin has dumb friends, kisses at the end !!!!!, kissing scenes r so hard for me to write im so sorry, markno ... kinda, oh and there's Drinking!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/pseuds/00zens
Summary: "and i'll be on the way in the middle of the night,cause i can never wait for the morning to risewe're kissing in the car underneath of the nightyou got me, you got me."ORin which renjun gets a call late at night from jaemin, who is itching to confess his feelings for the boy.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: all about luv [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	TRACK SIX 一 middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> i miss renmin. . . i think we all miss renmin. so here's some renmin! i hope you all enjoy :]

it was a friday night when they met. 

renjun had been dragged out of the comfort of his apartment by mark and jeno, who begged him to take a break from his work to have a fun night out. the two boys’ puppy dog eyes had been too much to resist, so at 10 in the evening, renjun found himself presenting his id to the club bouncer and making his way inside.

he clung to jeno, not wanting to lose him in the large crowd that they made their way through. mark kept a gentle hand on his waist, making sure the boy felt comfortable despite the sweaty bodies pushing themselves in his direction. the anxious feeling in renjun’s stomach subsided feeling the familiar touch from mark.

the trio navigated their way towards the less crowded area of the club, where they spotted a free table and sat at it immediately. jeno volunteered to order the drinks, leaving mark and renjun alone.

mark leaned in closely, voice competing with the bass of the music. “you planning on getting drunk tonight?” 

renjun shrugged in response. “maybe a little buzzed, but i don’t really feel like dealing with a shitty hangover tomorrow. i’ll be the responsible one tonight, you and jeno can do whatever.” 

the older nodded excitedly in response, looking away from renjun to focus his attention on jeno who was walking back. the tray he held had an array of alcoholic beverages and chasers, everything they needed to have a good night out.

less than twenty minutes later, renjun was feeling the pleasant buzz moving through his system. he watched as mark and jeno draped themselves all over each other, a giggle coming from his mouth. they had always only been able to confront their feelings for each other when drunk.

“hey, junnie.” jeno tapped him on the shoulder. “mark and i wanna dance. you coming with?”

renjun shook his head in response. “would rather not see you guys all over each other.”

jeno pouted at his words before suddenly engulfing renjun in his arms. “thanks for coming tonight. we’ll try not to be a pain in your ass going home.” all renjun could do is pat the boy on the back before watching them walk away, a small smile on his face as he spotted their hands intertwined. 

the boy, now alone at the table, downed a few more shots before sitting up straight, leaning his body against the cushion on the back of his seat. the song that blasted from the speakers was some western artist he didn’t know, but he moved his head to the beat anyway. 

“you alone?” renjun heard from beside him. he jumped in his seat, turning to his right to see the boy stood in front of him.  _ he’s pretty, _ renjun thought. 

he sent the boy a small smile before replying. “not really, my friends are somewhere over there and i decided against watching them dance all over each other.” 

“mind if i take a seat then?” he asked renjun, who shook his head in response. “go ahead.”

the boy made himself comfortable next to renjun. “i’m jaemin, by the way. sorry for scaring you earlier, i’m just trying to get away from my friends.” renjun smiled. “it’s fine. i’m renjun.”

renjun studied the boy in front of him, brain carefully analyzing each feature on his face. his hair was a faded blue, styled down and slightly curled. despite the terrible lighting, his eyes shined brightly, giving him a more innocent look.

“do you wanna talk or are you gonna keep checking me out?” jaemin asked teasingly, a blush creeping its way onto renjun’s cheeks. 

“my bad,” he spoke sheepishly. “you’re just really pretty.”

jaemin turned to fully face renjun, resting his chin on his hands. “you’re pretty too.”

even with the harsh lighting of the club, jaemin saw as the heat traveled back up to renjun’s face, an embarrassed smile covering his face.

the two engaged in conversation the best they could with the loud music, getting to know each other. they had a few more shots along the way, which is how renjun found himself resting his head comfortably on jaemin’s shoulder.

“could i get your number?” jaemin blurted out after a moment of silence. renjun sat up straight, the alcohol making him much more excited than necessary to hear the boy’s words. he nodded quickly, regretting it soon after as a dizzy feeling came over him.

“woah,” jaemin laughed. “calm down there, angel.”

renjun supposed it was the shots he took, but a new confidence found its way into his system. he took jaemin’s phone, typing in his phone number quickly and setting his own contact name. finger hovering over the save button, he bit his lip before looking up at jaemin.

“you sure you want my number? i won’t leave you alone.” 

all jaemin could do is smile in response. “that’s all i want, really.”

renjun grinned before clicking save, handing the phone back to jaemin. “sounds good.”

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

after a week of constant texts back and forth, renjun was surprised to read what jaemin had messaged him.

“can i call you?”

renjun didn’t know if the boy meant a voice call or a facetime call, but he sat up quickly and ran a hand through his messy hair. he didn’t know why he was nervous, but after talking for a week he felt an odd sense of closeness to jaemin.

he realized quickly that he hadn’t even responded, so he sent a quick “yeah?” before dropping his phone onto his lap and sighing. renjun flinched as a loud ringtone sounded from his phone, breaking him out of his unnecessary worries. he let out a breath of relief seeing it was just a voice call, knowing he probably wasn’t looking his best after laying down for hours.

renjun pressed the green button before letting out a small “hello?”. he could practically hear the smile on jaemin’s face as the boy screamed out, “renjun! i missed you!”

he laughed at the statement. “we’ve been talking for hours, jaemin.” 

“but still! i haven’t been able to hear your voice or see your face.” jaemin pouted from the other end of the call. renjun just shook his head. “if you wanted to see my face, why didn’t you facetime me?”

“i probably wouldn’t have been able to focus on what i had to tell you if i did.” jaemin replied cheekily. renjun’s cheeks burned, imagining a stupid smile on the boy’s face. “okay, whatever. what’d you wanna tell me?”

renjun heard jaemin sigh, confusing him slightly as it sounded the complete opposite of the happy tone he had been using. 

“remember how i told you when we met how i was getting away from my friends?” jaemin asked. the boy nodded before realizing jaemin couldn’t see him. “yeah, you never explained why.”

jaemin hummed. “well, they’re amazing friends, don’t get me wrong. but sometimes they can be really controlling over who i let into my life cause of some things that have happened before. i was the one who wanted to go to the club in the first place to have a good night, but they were watching me like they were my bodyguards or something.”

a frown made its way onto renjun’s face hearing this. “that’s not fun to deal with. they’ve been like this for awhile?” jaemin sighed before responding with a short, “yeah, it’s gotten pretty tiring but i know they do it to protect me.”

the two sat in silence for a few seconds before jaemin spoke again. “anyway, they found out about you. my friend like, saw your texts and they interrogated me. and now they don’t want me talking to you.” he laughed bitterly.

“oh,” was all renjun could say. his mind became clouded with thoughts. was jaemin planning on listening to them? had he called to say his last words to him before cutting all ties? just like that?

“i’m not planning on doing that, by the way.” jaemin added hurriedly. renjun let out a large sigh of relief. “oh, i thought this was your way of breaking up our friendship.” the boy laughed at the statement. “i would never.”

“i’ve never felt this comfortable with someone so fast, you know? especially with the slight trust issues i have, you’re different.”

a smile took up renjun’s face as his heart warmed hearing the boy’s words. “yeah, it’s the same for me. it’s kind of terrifying? but i’m glad we met. who else would i annoy at 3am with my storytimes?”

jaemin chuckled. “i’m glad we’re on the same page. even if my friends don’t want me seeing you, we’ll figure it out.”

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

_ time skip; a month later _

renjun tossed and turned in his bed, huffing out a frustrated sigh. it was almost 2 in the morning, but he could barely even close his eyes without his mind drifting straight to the argument he and jaemin had just hours before.

he didn’t even know how it started. it was like one minute they were laughing at a picture jaemin sent and the next they were spewing passive aggressive comments at each other.

renjun felt awful.

he knew it was never his place to tell jaemin to drop his friends, but he was tired of hearing what else they did to make jaemin feel bad about wanting to branch out. jaemin couldn’t help but get defensive, especially since he had been friends with donghyuck and chenle for years. 

renjun knew he wasn’t  _ just  _ frustrated that he could potentially lose jaemin as a friend. he was already aware of his more than platonic feelings for the boy, but he had refused to confront them. he was regretting that decision incredibly.

turning his pillow over to the cold side, renjun laid his head back down and pulled his comforter up as far as it could go, shutting his eyes. a few moments passed in silence, and renjun supposed maybe he would finally be able to fall asleep.

then, his phone rang.

“are you fucking kidding me?” he mumbled under his breath, reaching a hand up to grab his phone off his table. his vision was blurry, his glasses sitting on his bedside table and mind hazy from being in between conscious and unconscious. he pressed the green button before letting out a firm, “what?”.

“renjun,” the boy’s breath got caught in his throat as he heard who was on the other side of the call. “renjun, are you mad at me?”

he sat up quickly, sighing. “jaemin.”

“no, i’m not mad at you. i’m more mad at myself, everything i said was so shitty, i shouldn’t have poked my nose into your busi一”

“renjun.” jaemin cut him off. “calm down, it’s okay. i just,” he sniffled, and that was when it came to renjun’s attention that the boy was  _ crying _ . “i’m outside? can we talk?”

renjun’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “outside? like outside my house?”

“yeah,” jaemin answered softly. “sorry i didn’t ask first, i just一 i really needed to see you.”

renjun made his way out of his bed, grabbing his glasses as he went. “it’s fine, jaem. i’ll be down in a second, let me get something warm to wear.”

jaemin hummed on the other end, his sniffles still audible to renjun. the boy’s heart broke as he thought about the sight he’d be met with, but it only made him move faster. he threw on the first hoodie he saw and stepped into his shoes before rushing out of his front door, seeing jaemin sat in his car right in front of him.

pressing the end call button on his phone, he tapped lightly on the passenger side’s window. renjun watched as jaemin flinched slightly, clearly having been in a trance. he unlocked the door, allowing renjun to get in the car.

“hey, are you okay? i heard you cr一” renjun was cut off by jaemin wrapping his arms around him quickly and tightly. he instinctively brought his hands up to rub them comfortingly on jaemin’s back, leaning to rest his head on the boy’s shoulder.

“i’m so sorry, jun. i don’t know why i got so mad at you, it’s not like you were in the wrong. i just, this whole thing got me thinking and i really don’t know what i’d do without you?” jaemin rambled quietly as he pulled away, allowing renjun to finally get a good look at him.

his eyes were bloodshot with tears, and his face looked tired. renjun’s heart crumbled at the sight.

“jaemin, listen.” he tried to speak before the boy cut him off. 

“no, actually i really, really need to let this out. i like you. a lot. as in, more than a friend. like, i wanna be able to take you out on dates, and hold your hand everywhere we go, and i wanna一”

jaemin cut himself off as renjun brought his hands up to either side of his face. “you talk a lot, you know?” renjun teased. a blush crept up jaemin’s neck and settled on his cheeks, right where renjun’s hands were.

“do you wanna keep going, or can i kiss you now?” renjun asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

jaemin nodded quickly, a large smile covering his features before renjun pulled him forward gently, closing the gap between them. renjun pressed his lips to jaemin’s carefully, as if he was testing if the boy was okay with it. jaemin chuckled lightly at the caution he was taking before moving forward to slot their lips together in a real kiss.

both boys couldn’t help but smile, causing their teeth to clash and for them to pull apart quickly. 

“jesus christ!” they exclaimed together, giving each other a look before laughing quietly. 

“one more time?” jaemin asked, causing renjun to shake his head lightly and drape his arms over his shoulders. “you’re acting like after this i will not be kissing you until i can’t breathe.”

all jaemin could do was grin in response before kissing the boy again, a million sparks going off in his brain. they did their best with the console separating them, before jaemin got tired of the awkward angle and brought his hands to renjun’s sides, pulling him into his lap.

renjun pulled away quickly, looking at the boy in confusion. he looked as jaemin pouted. “hey, come back.” he rolled his eyes before bringing their lips together again, his hand trailing along the side of jaemin’s jaw.

minutes passed, and renjun grew tired of his back pressing into the steering wheel. he pushed on jaemin’s chest gently, getting the boy to stop placing kisses on his neck.

“your car is small as fuck, and my house is right there. can we move?”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> there's six out of ten fics finished! i hope you liked this one, i had a little trouble writing it but i really like it nonetheless :] feel free to leave kudos/comments! my twitter is @renminsung and you can also find my cc link + a renmin au on my acc :D see you next week!


End file.
